


the waiting game

by mihaly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: After six months, David and Patrick still hadn't consummated their relationship, and frankly, David was tired of waiting.





	the waiting game

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The first submission of David/Patrick erotica, and it won't be the last. It's based on an anonymous prompt I received on tumblr. (Thank you, anonymous!)
> 
> This takes places in the future, what could potentially be late season 4.
> 
> Enjoy!

In his 33 years on Earth, David Rose had never waited – truly waited – for anything. Sure, he had a few times when he had to wait 7 to 10 business days for ground shipping because the ornamental lamp he had purchased was too delicate to be moved in a vehicle traveling faster than 40mph. And he had waited until he was 18 to start waxing. Oh, and he had kind of waited to learn how to ride a bicycle, but there really was no desire or plan to do it, so calling it ‘waiting’ was a little misleading.

Thus, the fact he and Patrick had been dating for 6 months and hadn’t had sex was _unbelievable_.

When Patrick said he wanted to take it slow, David had no clue just how slow. He thought it’d be like, 3 weeks and then he’d be blowing Patrick in the back of the store. So, it was understandable that those 6 months were starting to feel like the 15 years between Shania Twain’s two latest albums, and like her albums, David prayed when they finally did have sex that it wasn’t met with mixed reviews.

Perhaps waiting would make the sex better when they finally _did_ have it. That’s what all the advice columns seemed to say, until he’d get to the comment sections where everyone disagreed. The chorus asked the question, “Are you sure you’re not wasting your time?”

Which, okay, David knew he wasn’t wasting his time by dating Patrick. First of all, there weren’t that many prospective suitors in Schitt’s Creek, so he couldn’t easily wait for someone better to come along (not that he wanted to). Secondly, he loved Patrick. He made David want to be a better version of himself. Every aspect of David’s life he touched turned it to gold. He had never imagined settling down ever with anyone, but when he imagined spending the rest of his life with Patrick, he felt his whole soul sing. Their future, as he imagined it, was sappy, saccharine, and where David wanted to call home.

But holy shit did he want to fuck Patrick’s brains out.

They had made out loads of times. There was hardly a day that went by without them kissing in some fashion that left David in a daze. Despite his lack of experience in kissing men, Patrick knew every trick to make him weak. And he kissed David like a _man_ – strong, firm, decisive. He did not shy away from taking control, which left David with fantasies of being pinned against the bed or wall or table or wherever and pounded into. He wanted to feel Patrick against his back, making him feel so _good_. Making out in their underwear that one time only increased David’s desire to see his boyfriend naked. He wanted Patrick to fuck him so hard and deep that he would forget his own name. Call him shallow, but he wanted to touch and taste Patrick’s cock with the reverence of a Catholic nun at communion.

“David?”

David shook himself out of his reverie and his eyes focused on Patrick who was staring curiously at him from across the table at Café Tropical.

“I get the feeling you didn’t hear anything I said,” Patrick said. “Where’d you go?”

David tried to think of something to say that wasn’t what was actually on his mind, but with Patrick watching him, it was challenging.

“I, um, I didn’t go anywhere,” he lied. “Just thinking about… what you were talking about.”

“Oh. I didn’t know there was so much to consider in getting energy saving lightbulbs for the store,” Patrick said dryly.

“Yeah, so much to consider. Energy saving bulbs are so… bright.”

Patrick’s brow furrowed.

“Uh huh. I get the feeling there’s something you’re not telling me. And I understand if you don’t want to talk about it,” he said, reaching across the table to place his hand on David’s. His dark eyes were full of love and concern. “But I really appreciate it when you’re open and honest with me. You can tell me anything. I promise I won’t get mad or upset.”

David gulped, then quickly glanced around the café. He really _really_ did not want to confess his filthiest fantasies to his boyfriend in such a public place where gossips lurked everywhere. Alexis already knew too much about his sex life from before and God only knows what she’d accidentally told their mother. Last thing he needed was the whole town to know this too. Small towns have big mouths.

“Um, can I tell you when we get back to your place? When there aren’t as many people around?”

“Sure, sure,” Patrick replied hollowly. “Absolutely.” When he spoke like that, David knew he was nervous. He turned his hand over to hold Patrick’s.

“It’s nothing bad,” he said quickly. “At least, I don’t think it will be bad. It shouldn’t be bad. But it might.” This was not working. “All I’ll say is that it probably won’t negatively impact our relationship, but it certainly has the capacity to.”

The look Patrick was giving him was one of deep confusion and worry.

“We just can’t talk about it _here_ ,” David emphasized.

“Okay.” Patrick withdrew his hand and went back to poking at his broccoli. He always got quiet when David wouldn’t share everything with him. It wasn’t his fault. His family was not the best at sharing their feelings which was much to Patrick’s chagrin. He was better at showing, not telling.

 _That’s_ what he needed to do. Show, not tell.

David stretched out his legs under the table and slowly ran his foot against Patrick’s calf. Patrick’s eyes shot up to David’s face, who was smiling flirtatiously.

“It’s really nothing bad,” he assured him. Patrick’s face softened, and he gave him a small, understanding grin.

“Okay. I trust you,” he said. “Because I would hate to ruin the plans I have for tonight.”

“Oh?” This was news to David.

“And I think you’ll like them.”

“As long as it’s not laying down in a field again, I’m sure I will.”

“I thought astronomy was your thing?” Patrick asked sarcastically.

“You know it is very easy to mix up astronomy and astrology.”

“Of course,” he said. “Well, I think you’ll like it.”

“Can’t wait.”

* * *

About a month ago, Patrick had finally moved out of Ray’s and into a place of his own. That decision had done wonders for their relationship because it meant they could have alone time without rushing before another customer came in the store or someone walked in on them. While there was a weird thrill in having a relationship that resembled that of teenagers’, they were both incredibly grateful to be adults and have a space to cloister themselves away from the world.

It was a cute two-bedroom house about a mile down the road from the store. David had had reservations, especially given the alarming amount of wood paneling, but when Ray was showing them the second bedroom, Patrick said that it would be a perfect space for David to work on his designs (“You know, since you’ve been wanting to make clothes, but Alexis says your sewing machine is too loud.”). David was instantly sold.

Patrick didn’t have poor taste thankfully, so it wasn’t hard to decorate the space in a way that was his but didn’t put David off every time he came over. And date nights almost always ended up at Patrick’s. How could they not? Especially when Patrick had a large bed that David wanted to be plowed into—

“I was thinking we could play drunk Battleship again. We had a pretty great time the last time that happened,” Patrick said suggestively as he carefully stored their slices of pie to-go in the fridge. David leaned against the opposing counter in the kitchen, probably staring a little too hard at Patrick’s ass as he bent over to move things around in the very full refrigerator.

“Mm, that was a really great time.” David had been skeptical of drunk Battleship when Patrick suggested it the first time, but that was the night when he got to see his devastatingly hot boyfriend in a pair of well-fitting boxer briefs, obviously drunk Battleship was his favorite game. “Was that your big idea for tonight?”

Patrick turned back to him and gently laid his hands on the countertop on either side of David’s body. The way he so casually invaded David’s space was dizzying. He wanted to be as close to him at all times and David would never complain about that. He placed his hands low on Patrick’s back, drawing his hips right against his own.

“Part of it,” he replied.

Patrick kissed him lazily, humming with contentment. Kissing his boyfriend was the easiest thing in the world.

“So, do you want to tell me what you were thinking about back in the café?” Patrick murmured against his lips, then kissed him softly. David could hardly think when Patrick was this close to him, let alone tell him how much he wanted his fingers in his ass. “Because I’m definitely interested.”

David took a deep breath. He was so bad at this. Sure, he was getting better, but it’d probably be easier to be waterboarded than freely talk like this.

“I know we’ve been keeping it slow – which has been really great, don’t get me wrong,” he said, choosing his words carefully. Patrick wasn’t one to spook easily, but the last thing David wanted tumbling out of his mouth was a litany of obscenities about how much he wanted to choke on his boyfriend’s cock. “But I can’t stop thinking about how much I want to have sex with you.”

“Yeah?” Patrick asked softly. He leaned in, his lips just millimeters from David’s.

“Yeah.”

“Because I can’t stop thinking about that either.”

David’s heart caught in his throat and he couldn’t breathe. Patrick wanted him just as much as he wanted Patrick. He had never felt so overwhelmed by someone relaying their want to have sex with him. Usually he could say something witty to hide what he was feeling, but Patrick was so good at taking his breath away.

So instead of saying anything, David captured Patrick’s lips in a searing kiss. Patrick threaded his fingers through David’s hair, tilting his hand to deepen the kiss. His hands slid down to grab Patrick’s ass and haul his groin impossibly closer. David could feel the growing bulge in his boyfriend’s jeans and he wanted to _sob_. He wanted to touch, taste, feel. He wanted to make Patrick feel _so_ _good_. And he was finally – _finally_ – going to have the chance.

“Bedroom, bedroom,” Patrick murmured hotly against David’s lips.

“Yes,” David moaned.

They both knew they could get there faster if they stopped, but no one was going to take Patrick out of his arms in this moment. With some awkward shuffling and light laughter, they made their way through the kitchen and down the short hallway to their bedroom.

By strict definition, it was Patrick’s bedroom. David was still living in the motel with his family. But given how often David stayed over and that they very explicitly had their own sides of the bed, it was hard to believe that definition. All David could think was that they were about to have sex in _their_ bedroom in the bed _they_ shared.

Once inside, Patrick hastily pulled off David’s sweater and undershirt in one go. Normally, David would have made his partner wait so he could fold his clothes or at least keep them off the floor. But his clothes could wait because he was about to have sex for the first time with his boyfriend he loved so much. He made quick work of the buttons of Patrick’s shirt despite his hands shaking from excitement and anticipation. He pushed the blue button down off his shoulders to have access to all of Patrick’s beautiful skin. How did David get so blessed to not only have the sweetest and most loving boyfriend, but one who was fucking hot as well?

David’s pants were a little more complex than Patrick’s to take off, but soon they were both down to their underwear. Patrick drew David in and kissed him, their bodies pressed together from knee to chest. David rolled his hips and he felt Patrick’s erection against his own.

_This was happening._

He walked Patrick backwards and once his knees hit the bed, David gently pushed him to fall back onto the soft mattress and took in the sight before him. Patrick looked positively sinful against their crimson sheets. His body was gorgeously toned, his skin soft and flawless. David’s heart skipped a beat when his eyes drifted to Patrick’s tight black briefs that left nothing to the imagination.

“David.”

His eyes raked up Patrick’s body to his face. He looked so open and relaxed though his eyes were dark with desire.

“Join me,” he said lovingly.

David crawled onto the bed and straddled his boyfriend’s hips, grinding their clothed erections together. He watched Patrick as his eyes closed and his hands came up to grab David’s thighs.

“Oh fuck, that feels so good,” Patrick sighed.

“And we didn’t even have to play Battleship to get to this part,” David said cheekily. Patrick laughed and opened his eyes.

“I wanted there to be some foreplay before the main event.”

“We’ve had six months of foreplay and now all I want to do is suck your cock,” he said bluntly. His words must have hit Patrick a certain way because his smile faltered, and his breath hitched. “Would you like me to suck your cock?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Patrick sighed. David leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips before trailing down his chin to his neck. He slid off of Patrick’s lap to kiss his way down his chest and his stomach to his ultimate destination.

The outline of Patrick’s cock in his briefs was beautiful. David gently licked up the length of him, tasting him through the cotton. Patrick shuddered and whined above him, his fingers reflexively tensing in the sheets. David smirked. If that was how he was going to react to just that, this blowjob was going to _wreck_ him.

David hooked his fingers in the waistband of Patrick’s underwear and slowly pulled them down and off, revealing what he had been waiting for for so long.

There was Patrick’s cock, standing firm and proud, its base surrounded by a neat patch of hair.

It was the most beautiful cock David had ever seen. And it belonged to the person he loved most in this world.

Patrick waited with baited breath as David lightly ran his fingers up the length to the head, drawing another shiver from his partner. He kissed the base of his cock, then all way up to the head, gently licking at the smooth skin.

Patrick whined with frustration and David could feel how tense his body was. It was just a blowjob. It wasn’t—

Then David remembered. This was the first time Patrick was having sex with not only him, but a man.

He needed to make this perfect for him.

David locked eyes with Patrick, then slowly took him into his mouth. He groaned at the taste of the heavenly, velvety cock against his tongue.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Patrick moaned loudly, his back arching. One of his hands clutched at the pillow under his head as the other sunk into David’s thick hair. “Oh, fuck, David. Oh my god.”

There were few things David was better at than oral sex. He knew exactly how to drive his partners wild and he was more than willing to do it. Not only that, but years of practice also allowed him to control his gag reflex, a skill that was currently drawing some very impassioned sounds out of Patrick.

“David, David, I’m gonna cum,” Patrick gasped, tugging at David’s hair. “Stop, stop.”

David pulled off Patrick’s cock with a ‘pop’. While he was disappointed he wasn’t going to get to fully taste Patrick, there were certainly other items on the agenda. He’d have other opportunities.

He crawled back up Patrick’s body where he was met with a messy kiss. David reached down and cupped Patrick’s ass, his fingertips brushing against his hole, which drew a loud groan from Patrick. His normally composed boyfriend was haphazardly grabbing at him and rutting his naked cock against his thigh. He had never seen Patrick this out of control and it was a heady feeling that he did that, making him grin like an idiot.

Patrick could apparently feel him smiling because he drew back, and his eyes came back into focus.

“What are you smiling at?” he asked.

“Who knew my boyfriend could be this horny?” David chuckled. Patrick let out a bashful laugh.

“I’ve maybe been thinking about it for a few months,” he admitted.

“You’re telling me,” he said, laughing a little harder, “that I could have been sucking you off months ago?!”

That made Patrick laugh harder.

“I mean, you could have literally just said, ‘David, I want a blowjob’, I would have dropped to my knees wherever – okay, maybe not wherever because dirt and whatnot—”

Patrick cut him off with a kiss, even though they were both still laughing.

“I'd really like to return the favor. May I?” Patrick asked sweetly.

“Of course,” David replied, a little overwhelmed by the question. Most people he had slept with would not have asked, and if they had, they would have not been so happy about it. And here was Patrick, eager and excited and _wanting_ to do this for him.

Patrick rolled David onto his back and after giving him a light peck on the lips, moved down David’s body. He paused before gliding his fingers over David’s cock over his boxer briefs, tracing the outline. David could see hesitancy in all of his movements. After spending so much time with Patrick, David knew when he was nervous. When he was unsure, he’d stutter, and now the same seems to happen in his actions. He needed to know whatever he did was more than okay with David. There’s no way anything he did would top the weird shit David had done in his past and turn him off.

David reached down and cupped Patrick’s cheek, who then looked up to him.

“I will love anything you want to do,” he assured him. “As long as you don’t make me come because I have way more I want to do.”

“Okay,” Patrick sighed with a smile. He rested one of his hands on David’s stomach and bent down to suck at the head of David’s cock through the fabric. He sighed contently, and his breath flowed through the cotton and onto David’s skin, giving him goosebumps.

Patrick cautiously pulled down David’s boxer briefs to reveal his erection to the cool air. Together they got the briefs all the way off and on the floor. Patrick laid back down between his legs. He still looked nervous, especially now that David’s bare cock was right before him. He didn’t want to force Patrick to move faster but examining him the way he was made _David_ nervous.

Then Patrick leaned forward and took the head of David’s cock into his mouth. He looked up at him through his lashes as he took him deeper. David grabbed at the sheets. He was supposed to be the experienced one here, but he was entirely unprepared to watch his boyfriend suck his cock. This man who David thought was straight when they met was moaning with pure pleasure at having a dick in his mouth. It felt like a fever dream.

Patrick didn’t try to take him much deeper. Instead, he pulled off and mouthed at the base of David’s cock for a moment before kissing the crease of David’s groin and inhaling deeply. Had it literally been anyone but Patrick, David would have been weirded out by this. People smelling him was just a strange thing. But his boyfriend was exploring another man’s body for the first time and that was a thrill in itself.

Patrick kissed the base of his cock one more time before crawling back up the bed to kiss David on the lips.

“I was joking about not making me come,” David said. “You could totally do that if you wanted.”

“I know I’ll have other opportunities to do that,” Patrick answered smugly. “Maybe tomorrow morning?”

“Mm, I’ll put it in my calendar,” he smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

Patrick laid down atop David and between his legs, sandwiching their cocks between their stomachs. Patrick rolled his hips and the drag of his dick against David’s was so _so_ good. As they kissed, his hips worked faster, and David met him thrust for thrust by grabbing his ass and keeping him _right there._

This was almost exactly what David had imagined. He couldn’t go anywhere and just had to be fucked by his boyfriend. But he definitely wanted his cock inside him _now_.

David kissed his way across Patrick’s jaw to whisper hotly in his ear, “ _I want you to fuck me_.”

Patrick pulled back to look at him, a note of nervousness on his face. Recognizing this, David quickly brought his hand to Patrick’s cheek.

“You’ll be great,” he assured. “It’s just like—“

“I don’t want to fuck you,” Patrick said bluntly.

David’s stomach dropped, and his blood ran cold.

He had been in a similar situation before. Someone had thought they were into men but as it turns out, when it came down to the penetrative aspect, that’s when they were no longer attracted to men or him or both. But when it had been the person he was dating who felt this way, they hadn’t been six months into a relationship for this to happen.

“Oh,” he finally said, trying not to sound heartbroken. “I guess that was bound to happen.” Patrick’s eyes went apologetically wide.

“Oh, oh God,” he said quickly. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry, bad phrasing.” He ran a hand through David’s hair. “I don’t want to fuck you. I want _you_ to fuck _me._ ”

Now David was in shock for a different reason.

He had topped many of his male partners before, but never had one wanted this for his first time. And he didn’t expect this from Patrick. Blame gender norms, but he anticipated his more traditionally masculine partner to want to top the first time.

“You do?” he asked dumbly.

“Yeah,” Patrick said with aplomb. He moved his legs so that he was now straddling David’s lap. “I keep thinking about how incredible you’ll feel inside me. And now that I’ve seen it and tasted it, I know I definitely need your cock inside me.” He lightly kissed David’s slack lips.

He was still in shock. His fantasies had never included this possibility. But now it was all he wanted.

David slid his hands down Patrick’s back to his ass where he crudely pulled his cheeks apart. The choked gasp Patrick made was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. He ran his fingers to his crack and pressed two of them dryly against his hole. Patrick eyes snapped shut and he let out a reedy whine, bucked his hips back against David’s fingers.

He’d never seen Patrick fall apart like this. He was expressive and desperate in a way that if David told anyone what he was like in bed, no one would believe him.

“God, you want it so bad,” David murmured to himself.

“Please, David,” he begged.

David did not need to be asked twice.

“Lube? Condom?”

Without hesitation, Patrick leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube. He sat back in David’s lap with David’s cock snugly against his ass. David smoothed his hands along Patrick’s thick thighs.

“How did you imagine your first time?” David asked calmly.

“Which time?”

David chuckled.

“Fair question.”

For the first time, a silence fell between them as they both seemed to feel the gravity of what was about to happen. He didn’t know if it was nervousness or excitement, but Patrick was unconsciously rocking his hips, his cock dragging against the hair on David’s stomach. There seemed to be so much going through Patrick’s mind at that moment and David could read all of it on his face. Maybe he worried his fantasy would be too weird? Or too dull? Or something David would veto immediately?

But David was willing to do anything if it meant making Patrick happy.

“Can I ride you?” he asked softly, breaking the lull. David breathed deeply. That was not what he was expecting.

“Did I imagine it, or did you just ask if you can ride me?”

“Mm, I was there,” Patrick said, smiling. He leaned down to kiss David. “You didn’t imagine it.”

“Good.”

They traded soft kisses for a minute and David felt his whole body grow warm from his toes to his scalp. Never before had he had sex that was full of so much love and respect.

How did he get so lucky?

Patrick passed the lube to David and placed the condom on the pillow by David’s head. He sat up enough to give David enough room to pour a bit of the liquid on his fingers before kissing David slowly and deeply.

David reached between them, past Patrick’s cock and balls, to press the cool liquid against his hole. With a bit of pressure, his forefinger entered Patrick, whose own fingers tensed in David’s hair. David slid his finger in deeper, taking his time in loosening Patrick. He loved fingering his partners of any gender. There was just something about using his dexterity to take someone apart.

Soon, he added a second finger, then a third. Each time he did, Patrick’s kissing grew messier. He was clearly enjoying this a great deal. And if he loved being fingered this much, at some point David needed to give Patrick the joy of being eaten out. Oh God, now he wanted to eat Patrick out as soon as possible. He wanted to taste every part of him and he was sure Patrick would love it.

“Please, David,” Patrick murmured. “I’m ready.”

David reached up for the condom as Patrick sat up. He opened the packet and pulled out the slimy latex. With skilled fingers, David rolled it down into his cock and added more lubricant. Patrick patiently waited by kneeling at David’s waist. David held the base of his cock upright as Patrick lined it up with his hole.

Their eyes met and the whole world was suddenly just the two of them. The long wait was about to be over. Their relationship was about to drastically change. Patrick’s dark brown eyes gazed at him with so much love and adoration that David was resolute that this was going to be the best sex he’d ever had.

Then he felt himself breach Patrick, the head of his cock popping past his entrance, and all time seemed to stop.

He watched Patrick’s jaw drop in pleasure as he lowered himself down glacially slow, taking in every inch David had to give him. It took everything in his power to not buck up and chase the heat that was engulfing his cock.

When Patrick’s ass was finally seated against his hips, David’s heart leapt to his throat. They were completely connected at the hip with David’s cock deep inside Patrick. He couldn’t handle how much this meant for both of them individually and together. He had never had sex with someone he thoroughly loved and was completely devoted to. He felt so seen and loved and wanted by the way Patrick gazed lovingly at him as he adjusted himself around David’s cock.

“How do you feel?” he asked, his throat tight with emotion.

Patrick smiled so brightly he outmatched the sun.

“Incredible.”

David choked back an elated sob.

Patrick bent down and kissed David tenderly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The first time they had said those words was one of the most difficult conversations David had ever had in his life. Now, though he didn’t need to say the words all the time, there was never going to be a time where hearing Patrick say he loved him would not make him tear up.

With one last kiss, Patrick sat up and rested his hands on David’s stomach, giving himself leverage to lift up and drop back down on David’s cock with ease. He did it again and again, picking up speed. Soon, he was riding David with vigor, their skin slapping together with every moment of contact.

David couldn’t stop running his hands all over Patrick’s body: his thighs, his hips, his stomach, his chest, his cock, whatever he could reach. He was in the position to worship this beautiful man who gave him love and joy. And boy, was Patrick beautiful like this. His taut stomach and gorgeously toned muscles as well as neatly groomed body hair made David know he was dating a true Adonis. And what made Patrick a real vision of beauty was the rapturous smile on his face.

David gathered Patrick’s hands in his and threaded their fingers together. Patrick beamed at him and squeezed his hands. He stopped bouncing and sat all the way down, getting David’s cock as deep inside him as possible. He gyrated his hips, his ass tightening around his dick.

”You feel _so good_ ,” Patrick exhaled joyfully. “Could do this forever.”

That admission shattered David’s calmness. He was trying to be the relaxed experienced one, but his boyfriend just said he wanted his dick in his ass all the time so it was understandable that he was going to climax any second. Everything was beginning to be a little too much. He needed to fuck Patrick the way he deserved to be fucked.

He drew Patrick down toward him, bringing his arms up by his chest. He wrapped his arms around his back and rolled them over while staying inside Patrick.

His boyfriend stared at him with surprise.

“Is this okay?” David asked

“More than,” Patrick answered breathlessly.

It was all David needed before he fucked him with fervor. He drove his cock in, in, _in_ , keeping a brutal pace as he fucked his boyfriend into the mattress. Patrick drew his knees up higher, allowing David to get deeper, his hips slapping loudly against Patrick’s ass.

He kissed Patrick passionately and he could feel Patrick falling apart beneath him. Underscoring the thuds of the bed against the wall, the creak of the mattress, the slapping of skin, was Patrick breathing out a litany of profanity and praise.

“Oh fuck me fuck me fuck me, David, please, fuck, you feel so _good_ —“

He grew wilder as David fucked him. His fingers clawed at David’s back, the short nails leaving faint marks on his skin. His heels dug into David’s ass as if he needed more encouragement. He moaned wantonly, the sound permeating the room.

David shifted his hips ever so slightly and Patrick shouted in pleasure. His body tensed, he bit down in David’s neck, and that was _it_ for David.

“Oh fuck, _Patrick!_ ” he cried out as he came. He felt Patrick’s hand against his cheek and guiding him to a deep and passionate kiss. His hips slowed, but he continued to grind his dick into Patrick.

“Oh my god, you came inside me,” Patrick said incredulously.

“I did,” David agreed.

He felt Patrick’s hard cock against his stomach, his pre-come having smeared over both of them. Patrick sneaked a hand down to take his cock in hand, presumably to finish himself off.

David pulled his cock out of Patrick’s ass and the discomfort of the used condom was already beginning. But he needed to take care of his boyfriend first. He took Patrick’s hand off his cock and took him back in his mouth, deep-throating him in one go.

“Oh, **_fuck!_** ”

Patrick’s back arched, and he grabbed David’s hair with both hands. David then proceeded to give Patrick the blowjob he’d wanted to give him for months.

And it was when he traced his tongue around the head and _sucked_ , that Patrick came with a sob. His cum flooded David’s mouth and he happily swallowed every last bit. He tasted so perfectly, and it was exactly what David needed. He wanted to do it again. He wanted more.

He stared up at Patrick who was breathing heavily and looked thoroughly debauched.

“David,” he sighed happily, a smile growing on his lips.

David crawled up the bed to lie next to his boyfriend. He kissed him tenderly, intending it to be a brief kiss, but Patrick drew him deeper. David moaned as he imagined that Patrick simply wanted to know what he tasted like on David’s tongue. There were so many filthy things he wanted to do with him and they were definitely going to discuss them all.

Unfortunately, that was going to have to wait until after he got the uncomfortable condom off his softening cock.

Reluctantly, David withdrew from Patrick’s embrace. He carefully pulled off the condom, tied it off, and reached over Patrick to drop it in the trash.

Once the offending condom was gone, Patrick pulled him in, keeping David as close as possible, their legs tangled above the sheets. They had cuddled like this in bed many times, but never completely naked and never post-coital. It felt so special yet so utterly normal.

A quiet solace fell around them, the only sounds in the room was their breathing and the occasional kiss one would give the other. It filled David with a sense of peace he hadn’t felt before. What happened with Patrick was profoundly different than what he was used to. He was usually dressed and out the door by this point, but now, there was literally nothing in this world that could get him to leave Patrick’s side.

He was certainly blessed the day he met Patrick, and especially when Patrick was bold enough to make the first move. Every day they continued to choose each other, through all the trials and triumphs. There wasn’t anyone he wanted to spend his days with more than the man he shared everything with.

“I love you,” he whispered tenderly.

“I love you too,” Patrick echoed.

He kissed Patrick softly to punctuate his love.

“What do you want to do now?” Patrick asked. “Because this was all I had planned.”

“Oh,” David said. “No contingency plan?”

“I was pretty certain Plan A was all I needed, and I was right.” Typically, Patrick’s cockiness drove David nuts, but he earned it today.

“Well, seeing as we already had sex, we don’t need to play drunk Battleship.” Patrick let out a bright laugh.

”Oh my God, we just had sex!” he said, as if the realization was just setting in.

”Oh yes we did,” David confirmed.

“Before round two - because there will be a round two - what if we got into comfortable clothes and sat outside on the porch? The moon and stars are beautiful tonight. You grab the blanket and music, and I’ll make us some coffee.” Patrick’s suggestions always sounded a bit basic, but David had learned that they were the most romantic.

“As long as I can play 80s and 90s slow jams,” he said half-jokingly.

“Of course,” Patrick replied in all seriousness. “Maybe I’ll break out the guitar as well.”

“Mm, I’d like that.” David smiled widely. He was once apprehensive about the guitar, but now he’d do anything to hear Patrick sing to him.

They kissed one last time, long and lingering, before relocating to the porch to dance, laugh, sing, and fall in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidrosesboyfriend. And yes, I do accept prompts!


End file.
